Kayla the Jedi
by Atlary
Summary: The life of a normal human being called Kayla Skywalker on Earth and soon off of it,as she realizes she shares a little of her parent's talents as a galactic soldier of The Force...
1. Destiny strikes pt 1

Chapter #1: Destiny strikes (pt. 1)

In a galaxy far, far away...Where it last left off, a new war was about to emerge it's seed of death in the air and the smell of weapons and guns could be felt from all directions. It will be a great battle known as The battle of the republican resistance, that will be the final rumble, the last crime scene of the Republic and the Separatists, so did they all think. Fear flowed accross the world in it's widest meaning, for it flowed in the minds, hearts and veins of all the innocent living things that might just about face death, look it in the eyes. The warriors, hard-working soldiers of one side of war were preparing both their weapons; body and mind. They all felt those same thoughts: they are all a small, obedient part of something big, powerful and safe for all of it's residents. They all just felt it: the need to stay strong for the hopes of the world they're protecting...the world that they live in, too. All of them thought so,.. even a Jedi master, one of their generals that did not even know he was about to skip this war. Destiny just had something else in mind for him. But he found out, eventually: It was Saturday on planet Earth, when exactly one more week needed to pass before the begininng of the first signs of a fight. ...That was the day Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi master came face to face with the true test of his life. Right after the clock showed a period of day we'd call noon, Padme Amidala, Anakin's wife in secret, came to the ship he was on and requested a moment of privacy with the soldier. They had a secret marriage for they weren't allowed to have relationships. Since she came so quickly after lunch, Anakin already assumed something happened. -...Everything all right?...-he asked with a gentle, yet concerned voice. -No, Annie...-Padme sounded very worried and seemed quite serious. –You seem to be deep in thought-he tried to make it sound comforting, even though the sentence itself had no such meaning. -I am, Annie! I'm very...concerned...- Padme raised her voice a little, so she could express her feelings in the entire situation. She wanted to tell him that she's scared, but she couldn't. She simply couldn't explain how much she's afraid of his own reaction on hearing this out. Though, Anakin was not no stupid man. Hearing her, as if tortured, weak voice he could tell that something was biting her. -Well, what are you concerned about?...Is it the war?- He asked and, since she seemed as she would rather faint and fall into his arms then answer, slowly embraced her. He to felt a need: to keep her safe. Before anything else, any battle,.. he wanted to make sure that his wife, senator Amidala was safe and secured. After they stayed hugged tight for dome time, Anakin gently lift her head with a relieving and generous smile on his face. He asked, as if they were making some kind of progress: -Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong, Padme...?- Padme finally felt the urge to let him know, to let it out and say something. -Annie, I'm pregnant.-

Anakin now had a serious, terrified look. He looked at her and, with a confused expression, he then looked in front of himself again and suddenly laied his face on his hands on his knees and sighed: -...How could have this happened...?- Padme noticed his grieve, so she tried to cheer him up: -...You say it as if it's a loss. I know it's hard Annie, but try to look at it this way: we're expecting a beautiful miracle and experience in life- she even smiled a bit, fading, but still very deeply and truly -Please...don't let it rot here.- Anakin answered soon enough, still staring in a random spot on the wall: -I know, don't take me wrong, I'm happy!...There's truly no other man happier than me- he repeated -but this is not the time...not the place...- A deep and concerned sigh came out of him again. -I know...- Padme replied, shortly. Anakin kept staring and thinking. His face then turned dead serious, frightened and mad in the same time, as he answered his own fact: -...We cannot change the time...Then we change the place.- Padme certainly heard his raised voice, she saw his cold, yet confident look. -It's a statement, no doubt...- She concluded. -I only want you to know that I support you. ...I honestly do- sincerity was running through her eyes- but c'mon,..run away? ...Anakin, that is not called solving a problem- before she finished her entire thought of what she thinks of that plan, Anakin interrupted her- WHAT CAN WE DO?- He seemed to be having some temper problems at the moment, for he looked a little over-unfriendly towards her. But he could read it from her calm, worried look that he isn't taking this right. -...I'm sorry- he softened up a lot and hugged her again. -...But what can we DO...? ...We can't have it born and raised like this,- he showed and pointed out the window, at a Jedi ship nearby- I first will not allow that!- he spoke radically now. -I know, I know...- Padme constantly kept revealing their empathy to remind him that he isn't the only one feeling worried here. -...I wish I knew what to do...!- Like a cry for help, Anakin confessed, feeling so guilty, helpless, so desperate. It hurt Padme too, for she could not just stand there and watch the love of her life fall into such sorrow. ...Especially not with a baby! Their child! Padme then felt strong for her family and, as a mother, she asked him: -...So when and where do we go?- At first,..Anakin looked at her. He, at the moment, did not know was she sure, but seeing her strong and serious expression made him understand: she was sure all right. He didn't look so much in shock and he told her his decisions: -Were gonna go to a planet, but not just any planet, a planet that has no connection to anything out of it's own orbit, that knows nothing about the "Separatistic strike". ...It must be a disconnected, completely socially inter-galactic out of range. Padme confirmed: -I agree. ...But where on Earth is that?- Anakin sighed: -*sigh*...I don't know yet...- Padme then gasped, realizing the time: -I have to go now. We need to think of something by morning. Don't tell anybody about this.- -We will.- he replied to assure her- ...Of course.- And as Padme turned around to leave, Anakin grabbed her, turned her back around and gently,..tenderly moved his hand across her belly, looking at her with a mellow smile. Then he looked back at the small piece of life forming inside. -...Before you go...- he added and looked back at her again- I just want you to know... that this is still the happiest day of my life. ...No matter what happens.- And when he finished, Padme did not know how to answer, so she added shortly again: -Got the message.-


	2. Destiny strikes pt 2

CHAPTER #1_Destiny strikes_pt. 2

-Don't worry...we'll think of something- she encouraged him. After she already closed the door, Anakin whispered: -...I know we will...- That day Anakin was so distracted. He almost messed up their entire plan to snatch some of the Separatists' power resources away from them. It wasn't meant to help the Jedi, just to weaken the Siths,.. for the galaxy's sake. And,..well, let's just skip the long story and say the Jedi and the clone troopers were suppose to split up and meet up at the end of the mission, but, Anakin, who now was not thinking about any of that, went left,..with the clone troopers right there where he was suppose to go right, with the Jedi masters. ..That, of course, did not bring any good, but the collapse of the entire plan. Amazing how much did one Jedi master and his or her position matter, you can really feel the tension!...Those thoughts right now were Anakin's future excuse as it seemed. Luckily, Anakin was never bad at improvising, and it's really not like they had any other choices: even the others had to improvise because of him. And need I say that that can bring a man to the exact "stupid, stupid, stupid, oh, me" thought. ...Which, by the way, certainly did. While Anakin was trying to change positions, many troopers would gasp in surprise: -General...?- It all bothered Anakin so much, the constant gasping on him. Seeing as he can't get to the fellow Jedi's in time, he stayed with the clones, where he made a new plan so obvious, everyone will learn to play along. Once more fortunate for him, the other masters were wiser and it was not hard to figure his "trick-play" out. Though, he did have a communicator, he could have just tell them the plan. He thought it would take too much time. ...And such a simple plan, really? Anakin knew those will be the words of his master, who not long after scold him: -You do have a communicator, you know. Next time you drastically just decide to go your way, TELL US, at least.- Anakin did the eye-roll: -Hey! You adapted fine, I really find no words to say to you all, Master...- The silence now was beginning to tell Anakin master Obi-Wan too was doing the eye-roll. In the end the mission was successful Skywalker-style, which, due to it's terms of existence, wasn't too favorable to many Jedi members, generals, and admirals. -Did you like the performance?..- Anakin now asked his master out of spite. -Anakin, stop it.- were the only words Obi-Wan had the mental strength to tell him. ...Was enough for Anakin, though. He was also probably already thinking about his baby by now.

...Though,.. a few minutes after, Anakin's master came back by to check if everything is alright with Anakin and to maybe get some good information on what happened. When he came, Anakin was standing in a hall, leaned on the wall and staring at the other one, though not really seeing or even noticing it. It's like someone asks you "What are you looking at?" and you say "I'm looking at my garden through the window" and the window's actually 1 feet left from you. (?) Okay, I'm getting too playful, let's get back to the story: -Anakin, are you feeling alright?- a straight question was shot out after some time of observing the "dead man" leaned to the wall. -...Master!-he gasped, seeming not too pleased- I'm fine!- Obi-Wan gave him the "sarcastic" look, "spitting the sarcasm right at 'em": -..Good thing you snapped out, If I came just a little later, you would have already be transported to the morgue.- Anakin looked back: -Very funny, Master...-he mumbled. -Are you sure you're okay?- Then there was that spark of care again, only in Kenobi's usual mocking way. -Yes...Master...You can go ahead and leave now.- Though he said that as he tried to be polite, just the sound of that answer would make you think he's literally pushing him out. -...Well, alright- master Kenobi sighed. And as he was leaving, Anakin also turned around and said: -Phew, what a harsh day! I'm gonna go hit the shower's.- Since he was already in the bathroom hall, he knew there was something here that he was heading for in the first place. Obi-Wan looked back and noticed that, out of two bathrooms, Anakin was heading for the female section. -Anakin!-he reacted-That's the wrong bathroom!- Anakin turned his head around but kept walking:-What, out of order?-he wondered. -No! The bathroom, it's not the male section!- Anakin's master seemed deeply embarrassed of even thinking all these words, talk about jelling them. But then Anakin snapped in shock, immediately halting: -Oh, thank you, Master! Didn't notice! Eh-heh,...Damn..! Stupid clones, female sectioned showers,..dammit. ...GOD DAMMIT. - he mumbled, seeming quite mad at everyone snapping him out of day-dreams. -...Yes, I can tell!- Obi-Wan shouted back with a tensed smile, trying to seem nice. While he was shouting at Anakin, master Kenobi stopped going, of course, but as Anakin already left to the male section, he stood there, watching him in worry and concern. -Oh, Anakin...That man's gonna get killed some day...- and a worried sigh it was indeed. After he took a shower, Anakin went to his room for spare clothes, and as he approached, he shouted, whispering: -Ahh, Obi-Wan finds me a fool again!- But then, as a ray of light, out of nowhere, Padme shows up in front of him and his door. -Padme?-Anakin was in surprise. -Annie, did you think of something...?- she skipped right on to the point and asked, pail, all faithless. -*sigh* ..been thinking all day...- he looked miserable. Padme was beaten too, but Anakin was destroyed. Completely. He could not be such a weak and over-killed father. "No...I'm not gonna let that happen!- he thought. -Listen- he felt a deep decision coming, and so did she-Tomorrow morning. I'll be there. ..At the Senate.- he seemed a bit confident, but then he sounded desperate-I'll **know**, Padme...- ...And as he said that, so weak from the inside,..Padme gasped, seeing how much he kept trying, how they could not succeed and keep him down. ...Well, they won't.


	3. Destiny strikes pt 3

Chapter#1 _Destiny strikes_LAST PART

-Don't worry...we'll think of something- she encouraged him. After she already closed the door, Anakin whispered: -...I know we will...- That day Anakin was so distracted. He almost messed up their entire plan to snatch some of the Separatists' power resources away from them. It wasn't meant to help the Jedi, just to weaken the Siths,.. for the galaxy's sake. And,..well, let's just skip the long story and say the Jedi and the clone troopers were suppose to split up and meet up at the end of the mission, but, Anakin, who now was not thinking about any of that, went left,..with the clone troopers right there where he was suppose to go right, with the Jedi masters. ..That, of course, did not bring any good, but the collapse of the entire plan. Amazing how much did one Jedi master and his or her position matter, you can really feel the tension!...Those thoughts right now were Anakin's future excuse as it seemed. Luckily, Anakin was never bad at improvising, and it's really not like they had any other choices: even the others had to improvise because of him. And need I say that that can bring a man to the exact "stupid, stupid, stupid, oh, me" thought. ...Which, by the way, certainly did. While Anakin was trying to change positions, many troopers would gasp in surprise: -General...?- It all bothered Anakin so much, the constant gasping on him. Seeing as he can't get to the fellow Jedi's in time, he stayed with the clones, where he made a new plan so obvious, everyone will learn to play along. Once more fortunate for him, the other masters were wiser and it was not hard to figure his "trick-play" out. Though, he did have a communicator, he could have just tell them the plan. He thought it would take too much time. ...And such a simple plan, really? Anakin knew those will be the words of his master, who not long after scold him: -You do have a communicator, you know. Next time you drastically just decide to go your way, TELL US, at least.- Anakin did the eye-roll: -Hey! You adapted fine, I really find no words to say to you all, Master...- The silence now was beginning to tell Anakin master Obi-Wan too was doing the eye-roll. In the end the mission was successful Skywalker-style, which, due to it's terms of existence, wasn't too favorable to many Jedi members, generals, and admirals. -Did you like the performance?..- Anakin now asked his master out of spite. -Anakin, stop it.- were the only words Obi-Wan had the mental strength to tell him. ...Was enough for Anakin, though. He was also probably already thinking about his baby by now.

...Though,.. a few minutes after, Anakin's master came back by to check if everything is alright with Anakin and to maybe get some good information on what happened. When he came, Anakin was standing in a hall, leaned on the wall and staring at the other one, though not really seeing or even noticing it. It's like someone asks you "What are you looking at?" and you say "I'm looking at my garden through the window" and the window's actually 1 feet left from you. (?) Okay, I'm getting too playful, let's get back to the story: -Anakin, are you feeling alright?- a straight question was shot out after some time of observing the "dead man" leaned to the wall. -...Master!-he gasped, seeming not too pleased- I'm fine!- Obi-Wan gave him the "sarcastic" look, "spitting the sarcasm right at 'em": -..Good thing you snapped out, If I came just a little later, you would have already be transported to the morgue.- Anakin looked back: -Very funny, Master...-he mumbled. -Are you sure you're okay?- Then there was that spark of care again, only in Kenobi's usual mocking way. -Yes...Master...You can go ahead and leave now.- Though he said that as he tried to be polite, just the sound of that answer would make you think he's literally pushing him out. -...Well, alright- master Kenobi sighed. And as he was leaving, Anakin also turned around and said: -Phew, what a harsh day! I'm gonna go hit the shower's.- Since he was already in the bathroom hall, he knew there was something here that he was heading for in the first place. Obi-Wan looked back and noticed that, out of two bathrooms, Anakin was heading for the female section. -Anakin!-he reacted-That's the wrong bathroom!- Anakin turned his head around but kept walking:-What, out of order?-he wondered. -No! The bathroom, it's not the male section!- Anakin's master seemed deeply embarrassed of even thinking all these words, talk about jelling them. But then Anakin snapped in shock, immediately halting: -Oh, thank you, Master! Didn't notice! Eh-heh,...Damn..! Stupid clones, female sectioned showers,..dammit. ...GOD DAMMIT. - he mumbled, seeming quite mad at everyone snapping him out of day-dreams. -...Yes, I can tell!- Obi-Wan shouted back with a tensed smile, trying to seem nice. While he was shouting at Anakin, master Kenobi stopped going, of course, but as Anakin already left to the male section, he stood there, watching him in worry and concern. -Oh, Anakin...That man's gonna get killed some day...- and a worried sigh it was indeed. After he took a shower, Anakin went to his room for spare clothes, and as he approached, he shouted, whispering: -Ahh, Obi-Wan finds me a fool again!- But then, as a ray of light, out of nowhere, Padme shows up in front of him and his door. -Padme?-Anakin was in surprise. -Annie, did you think of something...?- she skipped right on to the point and asked, pail, all faithless. -*sigh* ..been thinking all day...- he looked miserable. Padme was beaten too, but Anakin was destroyed. Completely. He could not be such a weak and over-killed father. "No...I'm not gonna let that happen!- he thought. -Listen- he felt a deep decision coming, and so did she-Tomorrow morning. I'll be there. ..At the Senate.- he seemed a bit confident, but then he sounded desperate-I'll **know**, Padme...- ...And as he said that, so weak from the inside,..Padme gasped, seeing how much he kept trying, how they could not succeed and keep him down. ...Well, they won't.

That night Padme couldn't sleep. She wanted to think of a place, a place far,.. where every creature of that world can be adoring, lovable, every corner harmless. It was a world Padme always dreamed of. Not only as a senator, but even as a little girl, Padme wanted to be a part of those people that will change the tides of life itself. Anakin too was quite awake. „Don't worry...we'll think of something." The sounds in his memory began to flash back to him. „I'll know,Padme...", „*sigh* ...been thinking of it all day..." All the sounds he kept hearing were coming from deeper and deeper parts of his mind, as he listened to them carefuly, the more and less so helpful ones. All were equal to him. „...no matter what happens." , „We will, don't tell anyone about this!" But the sounds then decided to quiet down as they could be heard slower and slower. -Where to go...- Anakin whispered to himself, thinking how the flash backs are ending. And, as they kept slipping away, he felt more concerned."We need to think of something in the morning..." , „...I have to go now..." „..." The sounds were now barely able to be recognized. „*sigh* I don't know yet.." „..." „...Where on **Earth **is that?..." Oddly enough, not only did it bring a possible answer, the last sound could be heard louder and clearer than the others, but it also kept repeating until it was so quiet in the room, Anakin could hear the noise in his ear. As the last flash back was heard, Anakin's eyes were wide open, along with his mouth. ...Finally, he gasped: -Earth! ...**That's it**!...-

END OF CHAPTER #1


	4. Here comes the masacre pt 1

CHAPTER#2_Here comes the masacre_

Next morning, after an unslept night, Padme slept in. She felt so warn out, she thought it'd be healthy for her. ...That's why **he** didn't wake her up when he broke in to her room and started to pack her stuff. Anakin was quick and he packed everything from every shelf and corner, there was no time to pick around what goes with them and what doesn't. Since so fast, he couldn't be **that** careful, so he was quite noisy. Sure, not noisy enough to get **caught**, but the noise would just about be loud enough to slowly start waking up Padme.

Once she **did** wake up, she did not yet even open her eyes. While she was still under the control of slumber, because of the noise she heard, she assumed that she was still with Anakin since last night, so, without looking, she mumbled: -...Ani, what are you doing..?- and, as she asked, she turned around so she would not hear the noise so well. -Go back to sleep.- A quick and quiet answer came back to her. But she didn't. She realized that she should be in her room at the Senate, if not the least, and should not be , by any cost, hearing Anakin's voice, so she quickly snapped out of delusions, gasped and sat up at the same time, then asked, in panic: -**Ani**? What **are** you **doing**?- By hearing her voice much more loudly, Anakin could only get the picture of her being awake, but yet so determined to go, Anakin hushed her down without worry: -**Shhh**...keep it **down**! ..We're off.- -Off?- after a minute of wide-eyes on Anakin, she managed to speak out. -Off where?- she continued.

Anakin kept his concentration on packing other than explaining, but, after a short time, an answer came once more: -**Earth**.-The reply could not have been shorter. -...Earth...?- A sound of dissapointment came after that surprise in that sentence. -You mean the planet we've been told about..?- Padme wondered, still seeming unhappy. Anakin noticed that, so he suddanly turned around, forgot about packing, grabbed her shoulders and gasped, in a small shock: -**Yes**! Padme; **Earth**!...It's **perfect**!...Not only is it not connected to any inter-galactic comunities, but it's the planet of the **human race**!...It's our **home planet**!- he was so relieved, he went nuts.

-Well, I-I don't know...I...- Padme was still unsure, but,..seeing as he over-reacted, Anakin held her more softly, as he interrupted: -**Padme**...Y' know what; I'm wrong; **call me wrong**, but one fact stands as **fact**: it's **her** home planet. ...And you know it.- Padme looked at him with an „omg" face, but then sighed -...Just go put this in whatever we're using for transport, let me change clothes and **don't**... get caught.- Padme got one of her courage-flashes again and that she accepted planet Earth as their next destination. That reminded her: -What are we traveling with?- -My ship.- he said. After she got dressed, Padme came down to the hidden place that Anakin told her to come and saw prepairing and checking everything for the last time. -..Think you forgot some clothes or anything?- Padme wanted to help out aswell. -Heh...forget clothes, we need **fuel**.- Anakin said, as he hurried to approach her and take her hand in order to help her get on the ship, while different problems were on the minds of Anakin's colleges;

They have a Jedi master mising...


	5. Here comes the masacre pt 2

CHAPTER#2_Here comes the masacre_part 2

Next morning, after an unslept night, Padme slept in. She felt so warn out, she thought it'd be healthy for her. ...That's why **he** didn't wake her up when he broke in to her room and started to pack her stuff. Anakin was quick and he packed everything from every shelf and corner, there was no time to pick around what goes with them and what doesn't. Since so fast, he couldn't be **that** careful, so he was quite noisy. Sure, not noisy enough to get **caught**, but the noise would just about be loud enough to slowly start waking up Padme.

Once she **did** wake up, she did not yet even open her eyes. While she was still under the control of slumber, because of the noise she heard, she assumed that she was still with Anakin since last night, so, without looking, she mumbled: -...Ani, what are you doing..?- and, as she asked, she turned around so she would not hear the noise so well. -Go back to sleep.- A quick and quiet answer came back to her. But she didn't. She realized that she should be in her room at the Senate, if not the least, and should not be , by any cost, hearing Anakin's voice, so she quickly snapped out of delusions, gasped and sat up at the same time, then asked, in panic: -**Ani**? What **are** you **doing**?- By hearing her voice much more loudly, Anakin could only get the picture of her being awake, but yet so determined to go, Anakin hushed her down without worry: -**Shhh**...keep it **down**! ..We're off.- -Off?- after a minute of wide-eyes on Anakin, she managed to speak out. -Off where?- she continued.

Anakin kept his concentration on packing other than explaining, but, after a short time, an answer came once more: -**Earth**.-The reply could not have been shorter. -...Earth...?- A sound of dissapointment came after that surprise in that sentence. -You mean the planet we've been told about..?- Padme wondered, still seeming unhappy. Anakin noticed that, so he suddanly turned around, forgot about packing, grabbed her shoulders and gasped, in a small shock: -**Yes**! Padme; **Earth**!...It's **perfect**!...Not only is it not connected to any inter-galactic comunities, but it's the planet of the **human race**!...It's our **home planet**!- he was so relieved, he went nuts.

-Well, I-I don't know...I...- Padme was still unsure, but,..seeing as he over-reacted, Anakin held her more softly, as he interrupted: -**Padme**...Y' know what; I'm wrong; **call me wrong**, but one fact stands as **fact**: it's **her** home planet. ...And you know it.- Padme looked at him with an „omg" face, but then sighed -...Just go put this in whatever we're using for transport, let me change clothes and **don't**... get caught.- Padme got one of her courage-flashes again and that she accepted planet Earth as their next destination. That reminded her: -What are we traveling with?- -My ship.- he said. After she got dressed, Padme came down to the hidden place that Anakin told her to come and saw prepairing and checking everything for the last time. -..Think you forgot some clothes or anything?- Padme wanted to help out aswell. -Heh...forget clothes, we need **fuel**.- Anakin said, as he hurried to approach her and take her hand in order to help her get on the ship, while different problems were on the minds of Anakin's colleges;

They have a Jedi master mising...


	6. Here comes the masacre pt 3

CHAPTER#2_Here comes the masacre_last part

The journey was long. They've traveled from the other end of the galaxy, and who **knows** if they were even inside Milky Way. Probably not, they were flying towards Earth in high speed and yet their journey ends in a few days.

...Anakin and Padme were silent. It was a long and quiet journey in which both could hear eachother's thoughts: Padme was thinking about their little baby moving inside her; she too wasn't very settle. Oddly enough, Padme was wondering what this little creature might be thinking in times such as these. Just what would that child do in this situation...Then she realized how stupid did that question sound. She then snapped right out, while Anakin was still thinking. That flash-back of Padme's voice was still around, crawling in Anakin's mind to hear it. It felt like it was just eventually poping out of his head to remind him he's on the **right track**.

The voice kept telling him in his head: -Go to Earth!...The **Earth**! ...**Earth!**... -and he knew that this was it. ...The right thing to do.

-Ani..?- his wife's voice then broke Anakin's strong bond with the same one. Though he did not want to quit thinking so fast, Padme's gentle call made him immediately think that his love needs assistance: -Yes..? You need something, **anything my dear**!- he gasped. -No...I was just making sure you can **hear** me. ...I mean,..you seemed like your eyes were **off** the road.- she explained. -Oh- Anakin realized- ...well,.. **don't** you worry...I'm **here** for you and **all** your needs. I mean it. ...**Anything** you need.- he giggled a little, with a wide smile.

-I know, I know...- she smiled back. She was aware of Anakin's noble acts in trying to act fatherly. -All I wish for you is to bring our love to life here with us and let it **live** with us and on the planet of it's **kind.**- Anakin conffessed to Padme his biggest desire yet. Padme seemed touched. -I bet they didn't know that someone trained to kill and forbidden to love could have such deep feelings inside him...- she encouraged him, full of compassion in her heart. Anakin just gazed back without turning his head around and smiled again. Who would have known that such a quiet journey could turn into a love journey. -Feels like a honeymoon- Anakin felt stronger than ever so he thought they **could** use a few laughs. What **was** a surprise is that Padme actually laughed louder than just a grin for a moment, so they both felt much more relief. Then Padme suddanly stopped. Anakin felt that very quickly and he reacted quite fast; -What is it..?- He seemed to be worried. -It moved- Padme was prepared for a quick answer; and so she did answer, with a low voice and the slight sound of excitement in the background of it. -...You mean the baby?...- It could not have been more obvious, but the father wanted to make sure. He looked like he've seen a ghost and so did Padme, only she had an actual smile on her face. Their mouths were open and neither could speak any further, so she simply nodded in confirm. -Heh- Anakin made a smile along with a strange face that showed excitement, but still no words were heard. Finnaly, not long after his smile, he continued:-...It **moooved!**! **YES**,... **Hallelujah**, the Sun **moved**, my **baby** **moooved!**- Padme could not believe what she was seeing; Anakin had completely lost it, he kept giggling and laughter could be heard from all over from just one man. Padme started to feel like this was all a very big game, though, she did warn him: -Ani, be careful with flying this, please! What good will this all be if we hit a meteorite and who **knows** what gets left of us!- she worried. -**I know, I know**!- Anakin looked right back at the „**road**" as Padme called it.

Anakin seemed so happy, so finnaly free of every duty but the one he was never allowed to take, to have...


End file.
